All I Want is You, Sugar
by REloadREplay
Summary: After random thinking, Light finds his real feelings for Ryuzaki. But what happens when he thinks someone else might be trying to win over his newly found love? R&R please. LxLight  OOC is intended!
1. Light's POV

Bwahahahah I finally got to it. I've wanted to write a Death Note fic for so long now.

Since this is my first Death Note fic the characters won't be so in character... and then again I meant for some, such as Light, to be out of charcter some. But bare with me, I'm trying. It'll take me awhile to get it just right.

now since no one really reads thins, on to the disclaimer...

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note (not matter how I wish it was) it doesn't belong to me...it belongs to** **Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

this first chapter -like the chapter title says- is in Light's P.O.V.

okay now...

enjoy if you can :-)

* * *

All day he sits there.

Thinking and eating. Thinking and eating sweets.

…..Sweets.

By some logical sense you'd think he'd be a…rather large guy by now. Yet he's not.

….He's...perfect.

…Oh so perfect…

The way his hair sweeps to the side and playfully dangles in his face like that.

Or how innocent _and_ wise his eyes shine. Those same eyes that shine above deep, dark circles strangely make him even more attractive.

Then his muscles ripple over……..wait. WHAT THE HELL?!?!

Was I just seriously thinking that about Ryuzaki!!

Why _was_ I thinking that?

Was I really even thinking that?

Maybe I tricked myself into thinking that I was thinking that.

No...Light, remain clam. Keep your cool. You can't let anyone notice this little….episode.

It's was just some random thinking was all.

It meant nothing.

Nothing at all…

_Absolutely_ nothing….

"Yagami-kun?" Why does his voice make me feel so...SHUT UP!

"Huh?" Wow I kind of said that a little too off-guard. Pull yourself together.

"What's the matter? Do you want some cake too?" He's...offering his shortcake to me?

"Oh," laugh to lighten up the tension, "no thank you. I was just...thinking."

"Oh I see." Every time he pausing I seem to get even more nervous. "Are you sure you don't want any cake?" And again he stretched his arm out to offer me some.

"I'm sure. I'm not too fond of sweets. But thanks." Why is my voice cracking? Did he notice?

...Great, now he looks like he's studying me. His eyes are so blank. His face is as blank as well. I wish he would… open up to me.

I wish he would tell me things no one else knows.

I want to be close to him.

Being hand-cuffed together is as physically close as I will be to him right now.

...and

It's not enough.

Not enough at all.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"….Why…" I can't believe I'm asking this out loud.

"Why did you pick me as a friend? I mean not that I don't like being your friend it's just that you could've been friends with anyone here and it's me. I mean……uggh…um..do you really enjoy being my friend and all?"

…..Please tell me I just didn't ask Ryuzaki that? I rambled like an idiot…

He probably doesn't want to be my friend anymore seeing how I made myself look like an idiot. Ryuzaki doesn't want to be friends with an idiot…

Wait…I mean… I don't care if he's my friend or not. Why should I care? He's my enemy. Kira's enemy. I don't care. And I'm not an idiot. I'm extremely intelligent.

He's the idiot for looking at me with that stupid expression on his cute face.

….

Why is he looking at me like that? Does he really think I'm an idiot? Oh no…

URRAHHH I MEAN I DON'T CARE AND I'M NOT AN IDOIT ANYWAY SO HA. HAHAHAHA.

"Of course I enjoy your company, Yagami-kun. You understand my theories and we are on the same level of intelligence. How could I not like my first ever friend?"

Aw…he really thinks that?

…Oh…my…God…that is the cutest smile I've ever seen. No…Light, look away. He might think you're weird for staring so long.

Ah…at least I know how my Ryuzaki feels. Such a strong bond we have. Nothing can compa-

"Hello Ryuzaki!!!"

What is Matsuda doing here to interrupt my thinking process of my sweet Ryuzaki (apparently he gave up his whole denial thing)?

"Yes, Matsuda?" Such a beautiful voice Ryuzaki has…

"I just wanted to let you know that you've done a fantastic of this investigation despite everything!!!"

Trying to score brownie points with my Ryuzaki I see.

"Oh…thank you Mastsuda. No one has taken their time to say such. It's very well appreciated."

What? No. I would've said that. Wait why is Ryuzaki smiling like that? No, that smile was meant for me. ME.

Matsuda…this means…**war**.

* * *

like it? no. okay fine.

I hoped at least some people liked it. I welcome support...it motivates me outta procrastination...

I'll get to chapter two...sometime :-)


	2. Ryuzaki's POV

I wasn't planning on getting chapter 2 out this fast but the quick reviews gave me the urge to write some more. Ryuzaki's P.O.V. this time. Which is funny 'cause I wasn't planning on writing in his point of view. Oh well...

Much **LOVE** and **THANKS** to who all reviewed and to future reviewers :-) You know who you are!! (that's a hint to pat yourselves on the back)

And one more thing before the Disclaimer decides to slap us in the face with it's boldness, the characters are now just a little outta character on _purpose_. I had to do that to make things a little funnier and fast moving. So I know they aren't really acting..."normal".

Baaaadumdumdumddaaa...okay here it is...

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note (not matter how I wish it was) it doesn't belong to me...it belongs to** **Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Why is Light-kun starring at me like that? 

He seems a bit in...'aw'.

Maybe he's not starring at _me_.

...What could he possibly be starring at then?

My cake!

Oh, maybe he wants some but is too afraid to ask for he knows my

love of sweets. Silly Light-kun and his_ cute_ expression.

...Oh…no...I didn't just think that. Didn't think that. Didn't.

Light-kun is _just_ my friend.

My friend.

Even though I stilly highly suspect him of Kira, Light-Kun is still my first ever friend.

Oh yes! I should offer him some cake now...

Wait, why is it just now coming to mind that he doesn't like me calling him 'Light-kun'.

Maybe that's _too_ close for him...

Maybe he doesn't want to be that close...

But... I've always called him 'Light-kun'. Oh! He might appreciate the fact I call him

Yagami-kun. Yes. I want him to want to like me more.

But would he suspect me of thinking that I was thinking of the possibility that I thought he might

not like me calling him Light-kun? Would he over think that… thinking that I liked him, for I was obsessing far too much over it.

But...I do like him. A lot.

Maybe I should just tell him...

No. Maybe I shouldn't.

What if Light-kun doesn't like me that much?

What he says he doesn't like me that much because he thought that I thought about him saying that he doesn't like me that much as an excuse to cover up the fact he does like me?

Or what if he simply means he doesn't like me?

Am I over thinking this?

...Light-kun looks mad about something...maybe I should offer him the cake now.

"Yagami-kun?"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter? ...Do you want some cake, too?"

"Oh, no thank you. I was just... thinking." I like his laugh.

Maybe he's just being polite, I should offer it again.

"Oh I see. ...Are you sure you don't want any cake?"

"I'm sure. I'm not too fond of sweets. But thanks." He was smiling so nice but his voice was cracking.

Did I pressure him?

Even though Light-kun and I think on the same level it's hard to tell what he is really thinking sometimes. I wish I knew.

Everything would be so much easier.

I like being handcuffed with him.

I almost wish he would stay as a Kira suspect so I could stay this close to him.

But I don't want Light-kun to be Kira, for I don't want to make Light-kun suffer terrible punishment.

Ah...so complex.

"Ryuzaki?"

Huh? Oh he's talking to me. My heart sped up so fast just then I didn't know what was happening. Something is wrong with me. I need more sweets.

"Yes, Yagami-kun?" Oh how I miss saying Light-kun. Maybe I can switch back to it when he doesn't notice.

"Why... …why did you pick me as a friend? I mean not that I don't like being your friend it's just that you could've been friends with anyone here and it's me. I mean……ugh…um…Do you really enjoy being my friend and all?"

Why would he ask that? Of course I love him-I mean his company. I love his company. And he seemed more...nervous than his usual calm self. Strange...

Now something else is wrong. He seems to be having trouble with something, he's thinking over. I should let him know how much our friendship means to me.

"Of course I enjoy your company, Light-kun. You understand my theories and we are on the same level of intelligence. How could I not like my first ever friend." Maybe if I smile some it might help him not be so uneasy.

He's starring. Is that good? Did I say too much? Did I not say enough? This cake if delicious. Does he like me? Or hate me? I wonder how Lig-

"Hello Ryuzaki!!!" Matsuda.

"Yes, Matsuda?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you've done a fantastic of this investigation despite everything!!!"

"Oh," I wasn't really expecting such a fine compliment out of nowhere, "Thank you Matsuda. No one has taken their time to say such. It's very well appreciated."

I've been smiling a bit more lately. Maybe because Light-kun is watching me. Not that I could match up to his perfect smile. No wonder he has so many dates. Misa-san is so lucky.

Oh no, Light-kun looks unhappy again. I hope it wasn't something I said. He seems a little different today. I wonder what the problem is...

* * *

Yes Ryuzaki, I do wonder what his problem is XD 

Keep motivation coming please, it REALLY means a lot to me. yeah short chapters...I know...

thanks for reading. chapter 3 will appear soon :-)


	3. Fix the Coffee Machine, idiot

This is actully a real funs tory to write. The begining is kinda slow going I know. But just wait, you don't know what could or might happen. :-)

and once again THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!

once again this takes place in Light's POV okay Disclaimer time...

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note (not matter how I wish it was) it doesn't belong to me...it belongs to** **Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Matsuda you stupid idiot!!!!!!!!!!! 

No. No. No. NO. He can NOT have Ryuzaki. NOTNOTNOTNOTNOTNOTHAVEHIM!!

...Maybe I can kill him with the Death Note...bwahahahah...yes. Yes...

Just write his name down and BOOM. AHAHAHAHA

...No. Can't do that either. It could somehow make me suspicious. Don't want that either...

What to do? What to do? OHMYGODIDON'TKNOWHATTODO!!!!!!

Uh...Uh...

"Ryuzaki." Great now I sound hysterical.

"Hm? Oh! Yes, Yagami-kun?" ...I still don't get why he isn't calling me Light-kun. Did I freak him out with my weird rambling question?

Of course I did! Nooo...I didn't want to do that...Wait, maybe I can fix this.

"Um...Why...aren't you calling me Light anymore? Did I do something?" ...Shit. That sounded strange.

UUURAAGHH STUPIDMESTUPIDMEIDON'TKNOWHOWTODOTHIS!!!

...Great now he's blank again...I really blew it this time. I'm the freak now. Great. Just great.

"Nothing at all, _Light-kun_." ...He...He smiled at me. Not a regular smile...a...a really good smile. It kind of made me feel...warm. Like he meant for me to take it more than just a smile.

I don't get it. I just don't get it.

Why am I so afraid of screwing up my relationship with Ryuzaki?

Why do I want to be closer?

Why do I want to kill Matsuda for complementing him?

Am I in love?

No. Yes? Maybe.

"Ah! Light you're doing a fine job as well!!" Shut up Matsuda. Your voice annoys me. And don't stand so close to _my_ Ryuzaki!!!

"Thank you Matsuda. You have done a fine job as well."

You are going down Matsuda. DOWN.

AND QUIT STARING AT RYUZAKI WHEN I'M MENTALY SCREAMING AT YOU!! Stupid idiot doesn't even know when someone is mentally screaming at him. My Ryuzaki is smart enough to know those things.

"Oh! Ryuzaki!!! Do you want me to get you some tea? You look thirsty."

"Oh...why yes. I am actually. Thank you Matsuda."

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE MATSUDA!!!!!!!!!

...Calm down Light, calm down, calm down...

Deep breaths...deep breaths...deep breaths... Stay in control. It's okay. It's okay. He's just pouring him tea. That's all. It's not like he asked to make out with him. Just…pouring tea.

...Tea...teacup...both enter Ryuzaki's mouth...his mouth...I want to be there...FOCUS ALREADY!!

Okay... main goal now is to eliminate -sadly without killing them- anyone that could be standing in my way to Ryuzaki. Once that is done. I will have him and his precious mouth all to myself. Hahahaha...

Right now enemy number one is...

"Matsuda."

"Yes Light?"

"I think the coffee machine is broken. Could you fix it? The coffee might cause a puddle for someone to slip on."

"Oh...okay. I'm on it!! You can count on me!"

Hahahah too easy...

"Light-kun?" Such a beautifully innocent voice he has.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"We don't have a coffee machine." I know that my sweet, sweet but I wanted you alone...

"Hm? Oh my mistake then. I'll apologize to Matsuda once he returns." Heh heh heh...

Okay now that he's alone with me, maybe I can take a shot here and confess some. That way if he does feel the same then he will be off-limits and I'll have no more worries. But if he doesn't feel the same -oh how painful that is to think- then that will become my main goal. I will -no matter what- make Ryuzaki officially MINE.

"Ryuzaki?" Here we go...

"Yes Light-kun?" I love how he says my name...

"I have something to-"

"Ryuzaki." What...NO. NOT ITURRPTED AGAIN!!

"Excuse me Light-kun. Yes Watari?" No...Talk to _me_...not the old guy...ME!

"It seems that Matsuda has gotten himself obsessed with cleaning a coffee mess and is ripping apart the building to find it." Opps.

"...Sorry." Please don't look at me like that Ryuzaki. It hurts...

RAAHHG!! This is ALL stupid Matsuda's fault!!!

"Watari, Can you please tell me where Matsuda is?" What? No. What are you saying Ryuzaki? I don't want to go after him!! Let's stay here Ryuzaki!!! Stay here! With each other!! _Alone_!

"He is currently in a broom closet." ...That idiot.

"Okay. Thank you Watari." Yeah...Thanks a lot Watari.

"Come on Light-kun," even his sigh is so…nice, "let's go get Matsuda."

Yes, let's go after the idiot in the broom closet and ruin my chance at being alone with you - a beautiful man. I _really_ want to kill you, Matsuda...

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _(haha I suck at summaries)_

Why is Matsuda in the broom closet? Is he really an idiot or does he have a plan? Will Light ever get to tell Ryuzaki how he feels? How will he react? And what event is bound to happen in future chapters?

keep reading (and reviewing) :-)


	4. Destination: Broom Closet

first off...

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVORITES!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!! I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH!!!_** It...It...means so, so, sooo much -sobs-

Matsuda: Aww... Your eyes look wet...HERE'S A TISSUE:3

Light: OUIT WITH THE DAMN HELPING EVERYONE OUT THING!!!!!! FIRST RYUZAKI AND NOW THE FAN FICTION AUTHOR!!! IT'S SO ANNOYING YOU STUPID BROWNIE POINTS SCORING IDOIT!!!!

Matsuda: I'm sorry, Light ...Did you want a tissue too:3

Light: RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! -Jumps Matsuda and tries to strangle him-

Me: HEY GUYS SAVE IT FOR THE FIC!!!! I'M TRYING TO TYPE HERE!!!!

Ryuzaki: ...

oh yeah... this chapter goes back and forth through **_both_** their POVs!! WOO... okay enough of my talking...

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note (not matter how I wish it was) it does not belong to me...It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

He isn't talking to me...He isn't looking at me... 

Well actually he's walking ahead of me so that explains number two. But number one...

I bet he's wondering why I told Matsuda that... Oh my God... What do I tell him if he asks!??!?!?!

Shut up, Light. Just think already...

Wait…no one tells me to shut up...not even me...

Wait what the hell am I talking about now? ...Oh no...Now he's looking at me. But he's looking at me _funny_.

What did I do? What should I do? I want to make out with him...wait...yeah. I do. But that's not the point... Got to do something, got to do something...OMGWHATSHOULDIDOOOO?!?!?!?!

I blame Matsuda...and me. Wait...why me? Oh yeah because I won't shut up...wait...

SHUT UP _ME_ IT'S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT FOR MAKING RYUZAKI HATE YOU!!!!!! Wait...does he hate me?

Noooo... I might cry. No can't cry. Not yet. He will be mine. MINE...not Matsuda's MINE!!! HAHAHAHA

Maybe _I_ should say something first.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" why does he sound shaky? Did I scare him? Shit...

"..." Wait...OH SHIT I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID I DOOOO THAT!?!?!?

"...Yes, Light-kun?" I love how he talks and says my name and-

THINK YOU IDIOT!!!

OKAY...OKAY...DON'T PANIC DON'T PANIC!!!!!! JESUS LIGHT QUIT PANICING!!!!!

"Uhh...Well...are you mad at me, Ryuzaki?" WHY THE HELL DID I ASK THAT?!!?!?!?

"...No. What makes you think so, Light-kun?" ...Damn. What _does_ make me think so?

"Uhh...Well...You're...not talking to me." I messed that up. Oh shit I messed that up. This would be so easy if it was any one else, like Misa but it's more complicated with Ryuzaki.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun what do you want to talk about?" He's... He's so damn nice.

* * *

Why is Light-kun acting so strange? Really strange. 

And why did he tell Matsuda the coffee machine was leaking? I know that he knows we have no coffee machine. That makes no sense. What would he gain from telling him that?

...Did he want Matsuda to leave so he could be alone with me? If that's it then why...?

Did he want Matsuda leave so he could kill me, thus proving he was Kira?

Did he want Matsuda leave so he could kill me, thus proving he was Kira, and then steal my cake?

Or did he just simply want to be alone with me? (I sure hope that's it.)

Hm...I can't turn around and observe him considering I'm walking in front. That would seem strange if I did so. I don't want him to think I'm strange. Does he already think I'm strange? Oh no I don't want that...But if he does think that then I can turn around...right? But would that make me even stranger? ...Uhhh...I don't know what to do.

Wait what if he thinks that I think he's strange by thinking way too much about him thinking about me thinking that he is strange. No. I don't want that. ...And why isn't Light-kun talking? Did I mess something up? I did didn't I? Oh no. I don't want to mess this up.

Maybe I could ask Misa-san later about all this. No...Not a good idea. Why did I think up that unreasonable possibility anyway? Something is wrong with me. I need sweets...I need Light-kun.

"Ryuzaki?" Oh! He's talking! Why does my heart beat keep doing this?

"Yes, Light-kun?" Opps...I said that a little too...off guard. Let's hope he didn't notice...

"..." He isn't talking? Is it because I said that weird? No...Don't panic...Don't panic...Maybe he didn't hear you.

"...Yes, Light-kun?" There, maybe he herd you this time.

"Uhh...Well...are you mad at me, Ryuzaki?" ...He thinks that? How terribly sad. I don't want him to think that. I should just tell him so...

"...No. What makes you think so, Light-kun?" There. Maybe I'll know why he thinks that and then I won't do it again to cause such unnecessary confusion and unwanted worry.

"Uhh...Well...You're...not talking to me." ...He wasn't talking either. Wait...maybe he was waiting for me to talk. Damn...I would've said something a lot sooner then.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun what do you want to talk about?" There. Maybe he'll quit thinking unreasonable and false thoughts about what I think about him.

* * *

"Why do you think Matsuda got trapped in a broom closet of all places?" There I laughed I bit to lighten things up. 

"Who knows, Light-kun... it is Matsuda after all." Forget my laugh! His laugh is the best I've...Oh my dear...Laugh again Ryuzaki! LAUGH AGAIN!!!

Oh yeah I almost forgot...we are on our way to free this idiot...

* * *

from a broom closet. 

I never thought that a travel to a simple broom closet would make me so nervous of my words and so uncomfortable in silence. I want to talk to Light-kun...it's just that I'm afraid of...messing everything up. And I don't want to do that. I really don't.

That's it...after we free Matsuda I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel. I need to tell him. I can't work with him like this. I can't be near him like this. He needs to know that...

* * *

I love him. 

I really do love Ryuzaki. I know I do. I have to. There is no other way around it. I've already tried to think my way around it. That's why no matter what he will be MINE!!!

"Ryuzak-"

"There! I think that's the broom closet." Phew...glad he said something. I had no idea where I was going with my nonexistent conversation. Wait, he's right.

"Your right! Listen." You can hear the idiot whining in there...

"...Heeelp...Please...I failed my mission...There is no coffee machine in here...It's dark...It makes me scared...Now I have to go to the bathroom...Wait, never mind the last part."

"I think we better let him out Light-kun."

"Yeah, and I'm not cleaning up whatever _mess_ he left in there." Don't worry my sweet Ryuzaki, I'll turn the doorknob...You just stand there and look beautiful and watch me and dream about us and-

"Light-kun?"

"Yes my swee- Ryuzaki?" Damn. Almost revealed that.

"You can turn the doorknob now."

"Heh. Why yes. Yes I can." Shit now I really look like an idiot. Raaghh dammit all... Stupid Matsuda pissing himself in a closet making me look like the idiot...You are sooo going down...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

yeah that line thing probably got confusing. i'm sorry about that. it didn't quite work as i'd hoped. so sorry if you got confused.

anyhow... chapter 5 will be updated sometime.

thanks for reading:-D


	5. In and Out of the Closet

once again I recieve **THE BEST** reviews ever and I love it... infact I've decided ...

**TO DEDICATE THIS STORY TO ALL MY REVIEWERS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! (And to Ryuzaki and Light just because...) **

please keep the motivation of reviews coming! I appreciated everyone of them :-D

anyways now on to the -you guessed it- Disclaimer!!! Wooooo!!!

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note and all its characters (now matter how much I wish they did) do not belong to me. They belong to a great team made up of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

story time...

* * *

"Light-kun?" 

"Yes my swee- Ryuzaki?" Damn. Almost revealed that.

"You can turn the doorknob now."

"Heh. Why yes. Yes I can." Shit, now I really look like an idiot. Raaghh dammit all... Stupid Matsuda pissing himself in a closet making me look like the idiot...You are sooo going down...

Okay Light, turn the doorknob already. The faster this is done the faster you can-

"THANK YOU LIGHT-KUN!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" What's he doing!?!?! He's trying to hug me but- "MATSUDA STOP!!"

YOU IDIOT YOU'RE PULLING THE CHAIN!!!

_"SLAM"_

" ... " Whoa, it _is_ dark in here. Uraahh...And I feel something heavy on my chest.

" ... "

"Ryuzaki?" He should be in here, too. But I can't really hear any breathing but my own.

"Yes, Light-kun?" Why does he sound _so_ close?

"Did Matsuda push us in here? Or was it an accident?" I didn't exactly see. And besides this gives me a chance to-

"Light-kun? Ryuzaki? Heeellloo??? Where did you- OH NO DID I PUSH YOU IN THE CLOSET?!?!?! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!" Well there's my answer.

"I think that's your answer." …I swear he can read minds...

"OH NO!! I CAN'T GET IT OPEN!! DON'T WORRY I'LL GO FOR HELP!! DON'T GO ANYWHERE!!" Fool, where would we go?!?

"...Are we really locked in here?" I doubt it (but why not just ask to start a conversation) - Matsuda could've just been turning the knob the wrong way...idiotidiotidiotidoit.

"There is a high chance –most likely 95- that Matsuda screwed up and turned the knob the wrong way, or it could really be locked." ...I stay strong with my mind reading theory.

"Yeah I think you're right." Of course he's right.

"_Rustle, rustle."_ Where is he at? I can hear is him moving arou-

"OWW!!" AHHHSOMETHINGINMYRIBSSOMETHINGINMYRIBS!!!!!!!

"WHAT?!? WHAT'S WRONG LIGHT-KUN!?!?" ...Whoa...He sounds...worried?

"...Uhynn...something is in stabbing me in the ribs." It's feels like a-

"Hahahahahah," That beautiful laugh...He sure doesn't laugh very often...or at all really...wait...

"...What's so funny?"

"I was wondering what I had my hand on, hahahah, excuse my laughter, Light-kun." Wait...If his hand is in my rib cage and there is a heavy wait on my chest that must me that...

"Ryuzaki, a-are you on top of me?" Oh my dear God I hope he is...

"I-It...s-seems so." I can see him blushing through the dark. ...It looks cute. "I'm sorry Light-kun, I thought you might be a big pile of...broom covers."

...Is that what I feel like? ...Wait!!! What the hell is a broom cover?!?! Do they even exsi- ...H-he's lying...He knew it was me...He knew it...I can hear it in his voice...So that means...

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"I...uhh...do you..." You idiot what are you doing?!?! My mouth starting talking before my permission!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME!?!?

"...Do I what?" WHYAMIFREAKINGOUT!?!?!? Dammit, I don't get it. I shouldn't be nervous...

"Do you um...well see…I...um?" JUSTTELLHIMYOUMORON!!!

"...I'm listening..." That's the problem, my dearest. You're listening to me babble like an idiot and I have no idea how to say what I want to!!!

"Ryuzaki, I..." Okay this is obviously a lot harder than sought out to be. ARRRAAGG WHY CAN'T I SAY IT?!?!? That's it, Light. Just pull him a little closer to your mouth and...

"...L-Light-kun, what are you-"

Whoa where'd the sudden bright light come from? I mean I always knew Ryuzaki was an angel but... "LIGHT!! RYUZAKI!!" ...Wait that's…

"DAD?!" ...Dammit Dad...I almost had an angel all to myself...

"Y-Yagami-san!"

"LIGHT!! RYUZAKI!! WHY ARE YOU BOTH THAT CLOSE TO-" ...Wow...I didn't know Dad's face could turn that color... "Light, what is going on?"

You sure as hell know how to ruin something... "Dad, it was _nothing_ we were-"

"Yagami-san, it's my fault. When we fell in the closet I tripped and apparently fell on top of Light-kun without knowing it at the time. My apologies to both of you."

What don't apologize, I liked what happened!!! ...Wait, why does he look like...No...Ryuzaki wouldn't cry...Wait...Am I the one who made him look like he was going to cry?!?!? What did I say!?!?! PLEASE DON'T CRY!!!!!

"Ryuza-"

"So yes, Yagami-san _nothing_ happened." ...T-That can't be what he...No...He probably has something in his eye right? There is no way that the 5 chance that Ryuzaki returned my feelings came true. ...No way...Well if he did it's a plus that I don't have to force him...

"Let's just please return to our work now." He looks so sad. Even sadder than the most times he looks indifferent. And I caused such a sad look. What is wrong with me? How could I do that to him?

"So you're all okay now, yes?!?" ...Please shut up Matsuda. Can't you tell I feel horrible you idiot? I wonder if Ryuzaki can tell or not.

* * *

"Matsuda." 

"Yes, Chief?"

"Why were those two boys locked in there to start with?"

"Uh...Well you see sir, I was looking for this coffee machine Light-kun requested for me to fix and then I saw this rat that wasn't really a rat it was just a shadow and it scared me and I fell backwards into the closet and it locked me in. Then Light-kun and Ryuzaki came and found me and I jumped out to hug them and caught the chain instead and I panicked and kind of shoved them in the closet."

"How come you didn't let them out?"

"It was locked."

"We just opened it a couple of seconds ago."

"...Oh...Opps, I guess I was turning the knob the wrong way. Sorry, Chief."

* * *

-Back in the Main Room-

* * *

I might have really done it this time...Ryuzaki is sitting a lot farther away from me than usual. He hasn't even looked at me once. What I said...Did it really hurt him that bad to hear it. Or am I missing something? Maybe what I said made him realize something and he got all sad and it wasn't my fault. But then... 

Why does it feel so much like my fault? I really don't like this feeling. I can't work with him, see him, or...get close to him like this.

...Ughh now I _really_ don't like it. I want to work with him, be close to him, and look at him…ALL THE TIME. This isn't fair. I have to settle this once the room clears and we're alone again.

"Light-kun," HE'STALKINGTOMECOULDTHISPOSSIBLYMEANTHAT-, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"...Okay." Dammit I thought he was going to…Wait...Maybe I can talk to him alone there. Heh, heh thank you 'mind reading' Ryuzaki!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

I swear I make Light's mood change so much he seems more like a pregnant man than anything else.

Anyways...

_bwahahaha what do you think will happen in the bathroom? only the next chapter reveals the mystery... (some mystery)_

Thanks for Reading :-D


	6. Rubbed the Right Way

WELCOME, to The Adventures of Two Dirty Investigators...in a bathroom...chained to each other...

anyways...REMEMBER THAT STORY IS RATED **TEEN** SO THE PERVERTED CONTENT IS LIMITED TO SUIT YOU! THE VIEWERS!! Which of reminds me...

**THANK YOU FOR SUCH LOVELY COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!!! I LOVE IT ALL SO MUCH!! XD**

And the _"Longest Review Yet" Award_ goes to -eats envelope- **Ludra-Jenova**!! WOO!! Congrats!! ('betcha didn't know I gave out awards huh?) anyways...

**DISCLAIMER:** **Death Note and all its characters (now matter how much I wish they did) do not belong to me. They belong to a great team made up of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

"Light-kun," HE'STALKINGTOMECOULDTHISPOSSIBLYMEANTHAT-, "I have to go to the bathroom." 

"...Okay." Dammit I thought he was going to…Wait...Maybe I can talk to him alone there. Heh, heh thank you 'mind reading' Ryuzaki!

...Wait alone with him in the bathroom...with his pants down... I've never actually been excited about it before but...

Maybe I can say something _on the way_ to the bathroom…No…That won't work…

Dammit, I can't tell him on the way to the bathroom considering the damn thing is just right there. 10 stupid feet in front of us. Not enough time to tell him. Defiantly not enough time...

Speaking of not enough time, point proven, for fact we're already here...

WE'RE ALREADY HERE!!! JUST MOMENTS AWAY FROM HIM PULLING HIS PANTS DOWN...wait...how the hell am I going to see _it_?

Sneak a peek maybe? _Maybe_? ...Dammit to all 'coming out of the closet' related problems...and the word maybe.

_"Zziiiiiip." _There it is...the sound of what I want to see is now out in the open. Now I just need to get a glimpse...

...Damn...how does he go standing like that? That would be kind of hard... Oh...Now he's rolling his neck. Not surprised, sitting the way he does would give anyone a kink but to do it NOW of all places!!!!! To roll your neck in the sexiest way possible IN THE BATHROOM KNOWING THAT I'M STANDING HERE WATCHING YOU!! Damn...he's teasing me...he's so teasing me...He has to be tease-

"Nyh..." AHA! THAT PROVES IT!! HE IS TEASING ME!! No one makes those noises when they take a piss. ESPECIALY if they aren't alone.

DAMMIT!!!! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO TEASE ME!!!?!?!?!?

...Should I look over? Maybe he's doing this cause he wants me to look over…or not. I DON'T KNOW! He's just right next to me...with his pants unzipped...taking a piss...exposing something that I could just...

OHMYGAWDIREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYWANNALOOKOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!

I shouldn't though...

If he catches me then I'm a freak and he'll do his best to stay away from me.

Heh, heh, heh but if he _doesn't _catch me...

Then I can make my fantasies more...realistic...

Look over?

….Yes?

No? ….

Dammit.

Okay, okay Light he's almost done... hurry up and make your decision **now**...

"Light-kun? What are you doing?" FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HECAUGHTMEHECAUGHTMEHECAUGHTMEOHMYGAWDHECAUGHTME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HECAUGHTMELOOKINGATHIMDOWNBELOW!!!!!!!

HURRY STUPID, THINK UP AN EXCUSE!!!...

"Umm...Well...You...see...Um..?" Real nice... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY OUTSTANDING VOCABULARY I KNEW THREE MINUTES AGO!?!?!?!?

_"Ziiiiiip." _Noooooooooo...Put the zipper back down...

"Was Light-kun checking out my...-how do you put it- ...'goods'?" Pffftt...I never thought I'd hear him say it like THAT.

WAIT YOU IDIOT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO THINK UP AN EXCUSE NOT MENTALLY LAUGH AT WHAT SEXY OVER THERE IS TRYING TO SAY!!!!!!

"NO! ...um...No...I wasn't," I was so. I really was. And really _does_ have some 'goods'. Heh, heh, "You see, My back was all twisted up from today's events and I was trying to stretch it out." There. _Maybe _(damn word again) he'll believe that.

"Oh...," Is that...a-a smile on his face,"Would Light-kun like for me to rub it better?" Huhuh could you rub something other than my back?

"YEAH...," Dammit. That sure as hell made me look retarded, "Uh...If you really...want to that is." Yeah, in the bathroom...heh, heh...

...WHOA. Holy shit...That feels...

"You're good at this. That feels a lot better. ...T-Thank you, Ryuzaki." ...No lie. That should be his side job or something.

"Glad you like it, Light-kun." Even though I can't see his face I know he smiled. Damn and I missed it. He has the cutest smiles...

"...You're like a professional, Ryuzaki."

"T-Thank you, Light-kun." Yes, complementing skills still 100!!

Now I have to figure out what he was so upset about. Or else it'll eat me up... "Um...Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" Okay word it carefully...

"Umm...Why did you look so sad after we were...um...freed from the closet? Did I say something to hurt you?"...

"...You noticed? You have quite the keen eye Light-kun. It was _nothing_. I mean as in for some reason when you said _nothing_...it...it hurt."

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. You know I didn't mean it like that. Forgive me?" Yeah keep rubbing me there, too…

"..." Shit...Did I make that sound wei-

OH MY GAWD WHAT WAS THAT?!?!? PLEASE OH PLEASE TELL ME THAT JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!!

"...R-Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"D-Did you just...Um...Kiss the b-back of my neck?"

"...Yes I did." YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IT DID HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh...Well...in that case..."

_"Slam!"_

This is it Light. He likes you. This is okay to do. He likes you. Stupid me, WHAT AM I TALKING TO MYSELF FOR WHEN I CAN KISS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN EVER!!!?!!?

..."Mmm..." Heh, heh...finally...

Finally. FINALLY. His mouth is on mine. FINALLY. His mouth is finally OPEN on mine. FINALLY. OH FINALLY!!! ...Now I have to show him what he has missed all these years...

I know… I'll grab that gorgeous raven, thick hair of his. Yes… Pull him in closer to you, Light...

"Nnnh." Oh HELL YES. For someone socially retarded, he sure does kiss like you wouldn't believe. Heh, heh is that a hand I feel traveling to my pants? Yeah, it better make it down th-

_"Crrreeekk." _OHSHITANDDAMMITALLSHITAHHH FORGOTTOLOCKTHEDAMNDOOR!!!!!

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMLY SHORT SO PEOPLE WILL READ ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTERS (hopefuly that is...)**

I haven't written a yaoi before so I haven't written a yaoi kissing scene before... That and I can't exactly describe everything condidering it's in Light's POV and he doesn't exactly tell it like a story in his head. So it's a little difficult writing a story this way.

**ANYWAYS...**

_Who walked in on two boys making-out on a bathroom floor? What will they say? And will they buy the excuse? Hahahaha..._

Thanks for reading :-D


End file.
